My Error
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: VIXX-EXO Navi, Keo. Je n'ai juste qu'à vivre ainsi, je n'ai qu'à respirer Je n'ai qu'à rester en vie, pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ? J'ai dit que j'allais bien Je peux passer à autre chose ainsi
1. Chapter 1

My Error.

 **Chapitre 1.**

 **C** ha Hakyeon était un jeune homme qu'on pouvait qualifier de bénin.  
Pas qu'il était essentiellement attardé ou qu'il avait une maladie physique, psychologique quelconque. Au contraire, il était doté d'une intelligence un peu plus développée que la moyenne des jeunes de son âge, récoltant des regards de mépris remplis surtout d'une grande jalousie. Mépris qui grandissait alors à la vue sûrement à cause de son physique quelque peu androgyne et ses manières enfantines qui attiraient les concentrations des femmes envieuses et des hommes en majorité pervers.

Mais, comme tout Homme n'est jamais parfait, Hakyeon surnommait N à ses temps lycées était naïf. Trop naïf surement car il feignait le stade de stupidité humaine. D'où le qualificatif défini à son image.

Ce jour -là devait être le deuxième jour le plus détestable de sa vie –le premier étant celui de sa rentrée de classe de maternelle. Déjà, il s'était réveillé au sol, preuve qu'il était tombé de son lit. Ensuite, il avait dû se cogner contre le bois de sa porte en sortant pour aller se doucher, mais c'était surtout parce que cette journée-là était, selon lui, celle la plus froide de toute la saison hivernale. Et comme il détestait l'hiver...  
Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, en veillant, bien sûr, à mettre la main devant sa bouche. S'emmitouflant dans son pyjama, tenue composée d'un jogging et d'un pull en laine bleu marine, il soupira de contentement quand il se saisit de sa tasse pour boire les premières gorgées de son chocolat chaud. Il se tartina ensuite un toast qu'il mit en entier dans sa bouche quand il remarqua enfin un post-it sur son réfrigérateur à quelques pas de lui.  
 _''J'ai un rendez-vous avec Joon aujourd'hui, quand je pense que bientôt ce sera notre centième jour ensemble ! Je ne reviendrai pas trop tard, mais ne m'attend pas pour le diner ! Ps : Je t'aime ! Jaehwan.''_  
Hakyeon sourit devant les mots de Jaehwan alias Ken. Ce dernier était le colocataire d'Hakyeon et son meilleur ami bien qu'il est le seul. Il vivait le parfait amour avec Lee Joon, un charmant jeune homme d'après Hakyeon. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il se rappelait que Ken lui avait dit que les deux tourtereaux s'étaient rencontrés près du fleuve Han lors de la sortie du boulot de Jaehwan. Ou Joon l'avait déclaré sa flamme et l'avait avoué qu'il le suivait pendant des jours, car il le trouvait fascinant. Tous les deux de grands romantiques, et surtout pas dotés de bon sens, au lieu de s'inquiéter, Ken et lui s'étaient extasiés comme des filles pré-pubères devant une scène romantique ou sexy –et parfois les deux- avec leur idole préféré. Il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle que Jaehwan avait laissé sûrement par précipitation, ne s'en formalisant pas, il la nettoya en plus de l'appartement du haut en comble.

 **L** ee Jaehwan était souvent qualifier d'égocentrique. En effet, on lui reprochait trop souvent de rechercher excessivement de l'attention. À l'inverse de son meilleur ami, qui préférait rester dans l'ombre, Jaehwan, lui, préférait briller. Lors de ses années lycée, il était par son physique ressemblant plus à un étranger européen qu'à un coréen asiatique –d'où son surnom- idolâtré par ses camarades ou au contraire abusé de confiance par ceux jaloux. Il avait même failli devenir vraie idole K-Pop, une fois. Mais preuve de malchance sûrement, il avait attrapé un rhume la veille de sa prestation et fut alors recalé sur le champ. Néanmoins, les états d'âmes de ses gens n'interféraient jamais sur les siens. Ils remercieraient même certaines personnes d'avoir été de mauvaises personnes face à lui, car maintenant, il savait que seul son meilleur ami l'aimait réellement...si on ne comptait pas son petit ami.  
En cet instant, il marchait en direction du quartier le plus populaire de Séoul. Ne voulant pas dépenser de l'argent en prenant un taxi, il particularisait le fait de se dire que la marche pouvait brûler les graisses encore invisibles dans sa morphologie mais surement visible à l'intérieur de son corps, afin de s'encourager.  
Arrivé à destination et en s'asseyant sur un banc, il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà midi. Cinq minutes plus tard, inquiet de ne pas voir son chéri arriver, il l'appela et fut surpris d'entendre la sonnerie de son tendre juste derrière lui.  
Des mains lui cachaient les yeux qu'il avait écarquillés et il sourit en se retournant quand les mains quittèrent son champ de vision. Son regard s'alluma d'une étincelle amoureuse qui diminua un peu quand il vit une deuxième personne, -une fille- aux côtés de son Joon.  
Qui est-ce ? Se demanda-t-il silencieusement. Son roux de petit ami ne l'avait jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur. Et après mûre réflexion, Jaehwan se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de son petit ami.  
Voyant que Joon ne l'avait pas salué d'un baiser et qu'il ne comptait pas le faire en plus de rester muet, Ken prit la parole :  
\- **Joon qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?**  
\- **Bébé...**  
Un raclement de gorge lui coupa son début de phrase, mais il continua néanmoins en se rectifiant toutefois devant le regard incompris du brun.  
\- **Jaehwan, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...et j'aimerai que tu t'asseyes.**  
Il s'assit de même que Joon, mais la fille recula de quelques mètres pour s'asseoir sur un banc derrière eux. Jaehwan tourna la tête vers son petit ami qui avait pris ses mais dans les siennes et les caressaient des pouces sûrement pour se donner du courage.  
\- **La fille que tu vois là-bas...eh ben c'est ma petite amie.**  
Il eut un silence pesant, il ne comprenait pas.  
\- **Quoi ?** Lâcha Ken en se figeant en même temps que Joon arrêta ses rotations en enlevant ses mains.  
\- **Je suis vraiment désolé de te-**  
\- **Attends, attends !** Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ces mots. Ca ne devait même pas être réel. **C'est ta quoi ?**  
Devant le mutisme du roux, il rit d'un rire jaune avant de se lever et de gifler fortement son petit ami. Avait-il même encore le privilège d'être ainsi pour lui ?  
\- **Écoute-moi Jaehwan...**  
\- **A quoi tu pensais quand tu faisais cela !** Coupa Ken.  
\- **...Je suis vraiment désolé mais...**  
\- **C'est qui que tu trompais alors ?** Il faisait abstraction à ce que lui disait Joon et préférait que le roux réponde à ses questions **.**  
\- **...j'ai vraiment voulu te le dire ...**  
\- **Alors ?!** Hurla Ken excédé.  
\- **C'est...c'est elle**. Joon le dit en baissant la tête et en se prenant la tête entre les bras.  
Premier craquement.  
\- **J'ai vraiment voulu te le dire Jaehwan mais...** tenta Joon.  
\- **Est-ce que tu m'as vraiment aimé ?** Posa le brun, le coupant une nouvelle fois. Il savait que la réponse lui ferait sûrement encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était, mais il voulait au moins savoir ça.  
\- **Bien sûr ! Je t'aime Jaehwan !** Il dit cela en se levant et en tenant Jaehwan par les épaules . **J'étais même sur le point de rompre avec elle mais...**  
\- **Mais ?**  
Joon déglutit puis le regarda dans les yeux qu'il avait lâchés en faisant son mouvement de gorge.  
\- **Elle est enceinte de moi.**  
Deuxième craquement.  
\- **Combien de mois ?**  
\- **Deux mois environ...**  
\- **Tu m'avais certifié que tu étais puceau lors de notre première fois Joon...**  
Cette fois-ci, ses larmes n'hésitaient plus à couler le long de ses joues rebondies. Il voyait l'ampleur et le nombre de fois que le roux l'avait menti. Il se sentit con sur le coup et ne put s'empêcher de se vouloir d'avoir cru que Joon l'aimait sincèrement.  
\- **Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur...,** lâcha-t-il, il retira les mains de Joon de ses épaules, se retourna en s'essuyant rageusement les joues et fit demi-tour priant qu'il ne craque pas devant les individus peuplant Gagnam-gul.  
La jeune fille s'approcha de Joon et pressa sa main contre l'épaule du rouquin comme pour le soutenir:  
\- **C'était la meilleure chose à faire Joon...**  
Un vent sec fit voltiger leurs chevelures et on pouvait donc apercevoir pendant quelques secondes la gueule d'un serpent en guise de tatouage sur la nuque de la jeune fille.  
\- **Je sais chef...**

Hakyeon soupira en s'allongeant à plat ventre tout le long de son canapé. Il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Aujourd'hui Samedi, il ne voulait pas sortir avec le froid hiémal mais en même temps, rester chez lui sans rien faire n'était pas dans ses plans. En se réveillant en retard, il avait cru que la journée passerait plus vite mais malheureusement pour lui, ce fut l'effet contraire. Il était presque midi quand il prit le petit déjeuner, il ne trouva donc pas l'utilité de se faire un autre repas. Il était maintenant seize heures un moment trop précipité pour se faire un dîner de plus qu'il mangeait seul aujourd'hui. Il maudit Joon sur le coup de prendre son meilleur ami à un moment pareil mais ne put empêcher sa colère de diminuer quand il pensait combien de fois son ami était amoureux du roux. Lui qui rêvait encore de son prince charmant... Il poussa un cri de frustration en se levant pour se diriger vers la cuisine à manger. Il fouilla les placards pour prendre un paquet de bonbons qu'il versa dans un bol, s'installa devant le canapé à même le sol –enfin sur le tapis- et mit une chaine de séries quelconque.

Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de son sommeil hors qu'il ne se rappelait pas de s'être assoupi, il se mit en position assise en se frottant les paupières. Il se leva et marcha sur les bonbons qu'il avait fait tomber dans son sommeil, se dit qu'il ramassera plus tard en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. En allumant la lampe du petit couloir il vit l'heure afficher _18h06_ il se demandait qui ça pouvait être, haussa les épaules et enfin ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

 _Personne._ Il se dit que ça devait être une farce des enfants du quartier et s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand il vit un corps. _Jaehwan ?_ Et paniqua quand il vit aussi du sang... _Mon Dieu Jaehwan ?!_

 ** _A Suivre..._**

Dans le prochain chapitre:

 **''** _ **Je t'aime Jaehwan''**_  
 _ **'' Tu es l'être que j'aime au plus au monde tu le sais ca ?**_  
 **-** _ **Arrête d'être aussi niais Joon tu me donnes les frissons !**_  
 **-** _ **Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! ''**_  
 _ **'' Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.''**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un bruit sourd le fit sortir de son sommeil hors qu'il ne se rappelait pas de s'être assoupi, il se mit en position assise en se frottant les paupières. Il se leva et marcha sur les bonbons qu'il avait fait tombé dans son sommeil, se dit qu'il ramassera plus tard en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. En allumant la lampe du petit couloir il vit l'heure afficher 18h06 il se demandait qui ca pouvait être, haussa les épaules et enfin ouvrit la porte d'entrée.**_

 _Personne._ _ **Il se dit que ca devait être une farce des enfants du quartier et s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand il vit un corps**_ _Jaehwan ?_ _ **et paniqua quand il vit aussi du sang…**_ _Mon Dieu Jaehwan ?!_

 **S** on cerveau se déconnecta quelques instants avant de se reconnecter aussi vite. Il se précipita vers son ami et le bouscula en criant son nom encore bouleversé par la découverte. Des larmes naissaient du fond de ses orbites quand il vit que son ami ne réagissait pas. Des voisins sortaient de leur appartement s'apprêtant à crier sur Hakyeon d'habitude si calme et respectueux mais restaient eux aussi figés devant le spectacle. C'est quand un sexagénaire parla d'appeler une ambulance qu'une pensée lucide passa par la tête d'Hakyeon _Le téléphone !_ Il rentra chez lui et fila dans sa chambre à la recherche de son téléphone et le trouva après une minute a fouillé dans le lit, sur la table à chevet et put alors appeler une ambulance.

 **Monsieur ?**

Hakyeon leva la tête et se leva quand il reconnu l'infirmière qui avait recueilli son ami.

 **Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?**

L'infirmière gloussa en mettant une main devant sa bouche en forme de point et devant la moue blessée qu'afficha Hakyeon elle répondit simplement :

 **Vous devriez vous reposez, il est hors de danger.**

Hakyeon opina de la tête et demanda :

 **Je peux aller le voir ?**

 **Je suis désolé mais Mr Lee a besoin de repos.**

Le châtain sembla se résigner mais tenta une nouvelle fois :

 **S'il vous plait juste le voir !**

 **Ok !Ok !** Abdiqua t-elle. **Mais juste par la vitre alors.**

L'homme en face d'elle hocha vigoureusement la tête comportement qui la fit rougir et elle lui demanda alors de la suivre d'une petite voix en commençant la marche.

 **Rétabli toi vite Jaehwan.** Chuchota Hakyeon avant de faire un baiser sur le front bandé de son ami.

Finalement par il ne sait quel miracle, l'infirmière l'avait laissé entrer dans la chambre de Jaehwan. Et heureusement car en le voyant le front bandé et la main dans le plâtre, son cœur avait arrêté de s'emballer d'angoisse et sa tête cessa enfin d'émettre des signaux d'inquiétude intense.

Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois son ami puis sortit de sa chambre et de l'hôpital.

'' _Je t'aime Jaehwan''_

'' _Tu es l'être que j'aime au plus au monde tu le sais ca ?_

 _Arrête d'être aussi niais Joon tu me donnes les frissons !_

 _Je ne dis que la stricte vérité ! ''_

'' _Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.''_

''

 _Je stresse, c'est ma première fois Joon._

 _T'inquiètes pas, a moi aussi ''_

'' _\- Ou es tu Joon je te vois pas !_

 _Je suis désolé bébé je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher aujourd'hui._

 _Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime._

 _Oui, moi aussi._

 _Bip…bip…_

 _Oh…il a raccroché''_

''

 _Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Nous sommes un couple non ?_

 _Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer Jaehwan ''_

''

 _Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois mon amour._

 _C'est bon, c'est oublié. ''_

''

 _Tu viens chez moi aujourd'hui ?_

 _Faut juste que je préviens Hakyeon que je ne dormirai pas._

 _Ok, je t'attends.''_

''

 _Dis Jaehwan._

 _Hum ?_

 _Quand je te dis que je t'aime, tu me prends au sérieux n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien sur pourquoi ?_

 _Pour rien. ''_

''

 _Rendez vous demain midi é l'endroit de notre rencontre._

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir._

 _Je t'aime Jaehwan.''_

''

 _Elle est enceinte de moi. ''_

''

 _M'as-tu vraiment aimé Joon ? ''_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, il remarqua la luminosité forte qui le fit grimacer en refermant ses yeux. La deuxième fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux et grimaça, se fut à cause de la migraine qui pointait. Néanmoins, il garda héroïquement les yeux ouverts et les balayèrent dans la pièce.

Quelques instants, l'ennui ayant pris possession de tout son être et ne voulant pas retourner dans ses pensées ou dormir, il comptait le nombre de points blancs qu'il y'avait dans un plafond tout aussi blanc. Soudain, lors de son dix mille neuf cent quatre vingt deuxième point, on toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit par la suite, faisant entrer alors une infirmière, celui qui supposait être son docteur et à son plus grand soulagement, son meilleur ami.

Il voulu se lever mais la douleur dans sa main droite le rappela à l'ordre.

 **Je crois que vous expédiez mieux la morphine.** Plaisanta le médecin devant la grimace du brun.

Hakyeon qui s'était inquiété, s'était donc approché de son ami et lui tint sa main blessé.

Quelques instant plus tard, dans un silence reposanat, le médecin finit son analyse et sortit avec l'infirmière laissant alors les deux amis seuls.

 **Tu m'as vraiment inquiété tu sais.** Dit doucement Hakyeon comme pour pas le brusquer.

 **Désolé.**

 **Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ?**

Le visage de Jaehwan se ferma directement, et Hakyeon sut qu'il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions, pour le moment.

 **Enfin à la maison !** Hakyeon s'écria en s'étirant les bras et les passa autour du cou de Ken. **Ca fait du bien de te voir en bonne santé.**

Le dit meilleur ami soupira en enlevant sa main et se dirigea vers sa chambre irrité.

Il savait que son comportement était puéril mais la dernière phrase du châtain l'avait remit de mauvaise humeur.

Aujourd'hui était mardi soit le jour ou avait Hakyeon avait normalement plus d'heures de service en tant que serveur dans un restaurant de la rue de Daechi du quartier Gagnam, pour payer le loyer de l'appartement qu'ils s'offraient. La paye de Jaehwan en tant qu'employee dans une salle de jeux reglant déjà les factures.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez son meilleur ami de se sacrifier afin de prendre soin de lui ainsi et le savait. Il souffla en s'asseyant sur son lit essayant alors d'atténuer la culpabilité qui le rongeait. En se couchant sur son lit, sa tête pivota automatiquement vers la droite mettant alors dans son champ de vision une enveloppe.

Son regard se brouilla de larmes, il se poussa précipitamment vers la droite faisant tout de même attention à sa main et prit l'enveloppe de l'autre.

Soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit le faisant lâchera son paquet par surprise. Seule la tête dans l'espace personnel de son dongsaeng, Hakyeon regardait l'enveloppe avec intérêt.

 **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

 **Rien !**

Au contraire de dissuader Hakyeon et de faire tarir la flamme de curiosité qui s'allumait dans le regard de son hyung,Jaehwan l'attisait et il s'en rendait compte.

Il eut comme dans l'atmosphere un silence de réflexion avant que le corps d'Hakyeon ne se projette en avant tombant alors tel un hippopotame sur l'envellope et se cogna par la même occasion le front sur le rebord du lit

 **Aie…** lâcha N en se frottant le front.

Ken rit à gorge déployé devant le comique de la scène et quand il se calma s'essuya les larmes de joie qui perlait ses yeux. Hakyeon lui s'était assis à ses cotes, l'enveloppe posé sur ses genoux.

 **Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre rire.** Fit l'ainé avec une moue mignonne.

 **Si j'étais en forme je te tirerai les joues !** Il le dit en faisant un mouvement de robot attrapeur avec sa main valide.

 **Tu va mieux ?**

 **Grace à ta maladresse !**

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur avant qu'Hakyeon ne demande :

 **Je peux ouvrir ?**

 **Fais-toi plaisir hyung…**

 **Petit enfant mal éduqué va !** Fit semblant de le sermonner Hakyeon.

Toutefois, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et découvrit plusieurs photos de Joon et son meilleur ami.

 **Vous êtes si beau ensemble ! S'extaxia le chatain. Je vous envie trop !**

 **Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.**

 **Hein ?! Pourquoi ?!**

Des larmes quittèrent leur refuge et s'aventurèrent sur les joues pales.

 **Il ne faisait que jouer avec moi depuis le début ! Ses mots d'amour ! Sa déclaration ! Tout ! Tout est que tu te rends compte ?! Tout notre couple a été formé par des mensonges et le pire de ca…il…il…**

Le plus jeune hoqueta en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas pleurer mais c'était si proche et ca semblait si réparateur… N lui frotta le dos, l'encourageant alors par ce simple geste à continuer et lui montrait aussi sa présence à ses cotés car il le savait, son meilleur ami avait vraiment besoin de lui à cet instant.

 **Il était déjà casé avec….u-une fille , le pire c'est qu-…**

N le prit dans ses bras. Il éclata alors en sanglots mais continua tout de même à hoqueter :

… **elle est enceinte ! Elle porte son bébé !**

Le plus âgé écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y croyait pas. Cela paraissait si irréel… Mais Ken ne pouvait pas mentir non ?

 **Je n'ai jamais eu si mal ! Pourquoi ca fait si mal hyung ?!**

Le plus jeune le fixa de ses yeux gonflés et Hakyeon se senti coupable de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son ami et lâche comme il est, il préférait esquiver la question :

 **Tu veux manger quoi comme diner ?**

 **Ca devait être aujourd'hui notre centième jour de couple…**

Mais Jaehwan remit la discussion sur le tapis.

 **Je sais Jaehwan… Fut obliger de dire Hakyeon.**

 **Tu le sais mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien?! Tu es mon meilleur ami non ?!**

Jaehwan se leva vexé et énervé, il ne supportait plus, c'était trop pour lui.

 **Je suis vraiment désolé Jae…et si je pouvais faire…**

Il se fit couper par l'enveloppe qui semblait encore lourd malgré l'élimination du poids des photos qu'il avait fait tombé en essayant de se lever afin d'être à la même hauteur que son ami.

Il se courba pour prendre l'enveloppe.

… **quelque chose pour te changer les idées…**

Il fit sortir alors deux billets d'un séjour d'une semaine à Ganguon au parc national Seoraksan du paquet.

 _A Suivre.._

 _Tout de suite, Ken pensa que le cul du manucuré était mis en valeur dans son slim noir qui épousait très bien aussi la forme montagneuse de ses hanches. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait deviner le haut de son corps caché dans un gros manteau malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce._


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre n'a pas vraiment été long à pondre. Je vous remercie de le lire, bonne lecture et lachez des com's!

 _Jaehwan se leva vexé et énervé, il ne supportait plus, c'était trop pour lui._  
\- _**Je suis vraiment désolé Jae...et si je pouvais faire...**_  
 _Il se fit couper par l'enveloppe qui semblait encore lourd malgré l'élimination du poids des photos qu'il avait fait tombé en essayant de se lever afin d'être à la même hauteur que son ami._  
 _Il se courba pour prendre l'enveloppe._  
\- _**...quelque chose pour te changer les idées...**_  
 _Il fit sortir alors deux billets d'un séjour d'une semaine à Gangwon au parc national Seoraksan du paquet._  
 *******  
\- **Le Seoraksan est le plus haut massif des monts Taebaek, qui s'étend dans la province de Gangwon, à l'est de la Corée du Sud. Il se trouve dans un parc national et domine la ville portuaire de Sokcho sur la mer du Japon. Les Coréens sont fiers de ce massif dont ils admirent l'aspect sauvage**. Termina de lire à haute et intelligible voix Hakyeon.  
Les deux amis étaient en route pour la province de Gangwon en bus par manque de moyen. Ils étaient environ dix pour la même destination et le châtain pensa que de voir de nouvelles têtes feraient de bien à son ami. D'ailleurs, Jaehwan dormait à points fermés à ses cotes malgré le fait qu'ils ont démarrés il y'a juste une heure et Hakyeon était certain qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu du début à la fin de sa lecture.  
\- **Ah...qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Jaehwan.** Soupira-t-il.  
Il contempla son meilleur ami et décida lui aussi de dormir afin de faire passer le temps plus vite.  
Bien des heures plus tard, Hakyeon, Jaehwan et les autres passagers sortirent en file indienne à l'avant un guide qui était aussi à bord de l'engin. Ils avaient en moyenne deux valises chacun à part un homme fin à la chevelure dorée devant Hakyeon lui qui soulevait quatre sacs de voyages à paillettes de ses bras graciles et ses mains manucurées. Le jeune homme râla quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant une bâtisse boisée. Leur guide qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Jung Yunho leur indiqua qu'elle sera leur logement pendant la semaine et que différentes activités - qui n'était nul autre du tourisme, de l'escalade, de l'exploration de montagnes pendant l'automne qui se réduisait à l'exploration des montagnes bien que dangereux et du ski dans le district de Pyeongchang à une vingtaine de minutes de là allait être à disposition.  
Le chalet était occupé de trois studios de types différents. Le premier dit standard avait une place pour cinq personnes et était destiné à celles voyageant seules ou aux couples ne souhaitant pas payer un supplément pour un studio pour deux. Il était composé que d'une pièce avec WC et lavabo, un coin douche, un autre plus grand pour le salon, une kitchenette équipée et deux chambres dont l'une était équipée d'un lit superposé en plus d'un futon et l'autre d'un lit double.  
Le deuxième type nommé famille était pour quatre personnes aussi néanmoins destinés à un couple avec un ou deux enfants. Il était doté des mêmes caractéristiques du studio standard à défaut d'une alcôve ouverte sur le salon avec un lit double 140 pour les parents et une chambre munie d'un lit superposée pour les enfants en guise d'espace à coucher.  
La dernière composition était celle des amoureux et était composé en outre de différentes caractéristiques d'une chambre remplie de cœurs et d'un lit double 160.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'allée principale du chalet faibli d'une table de bar à leur gauche qui était juste après d'un bureau ou reposait un homme d'une trentaine d'année la mine fatigué malgré son teint bronzé et furent subjugués par la beauté des lieux bien que simple. Le bois était brillant par un vernissage appliqué, le lustre pendant du plafond donnait un style moyenâgeux et la lumière vive renforcée par le coucher du soleil semblait réchauffer.  
En face du bureau, il y avait deux grands canapés posé en L où les voyageurs s'assirent en faisant sortir de leur organe buccale un gémissement de satisfaction du à la bienfaisance des canapés : les sièges du bus n'étant pas très confortables.  
Yunho se mit alors à dicter le règlement devant le regard attentif d'Hakyeon et désintéressé de Jaehwan qui préféra connaitre du regard les personnes avec qui il allait passer certaines activités.  
N et lui était assis côte à côte, son meilleur ami sur l'accoudoir et lui un coussin enfoncé dans le canapé. A sa droite se trouvait un jeune homme roux à l'allure fine, les lèvres roses et des yeux globuleux. Le jeune homme en question attrapait tendrement la main à un autre un peu plus baraqué, un air sur de lui marquait son fin minois et la peau presque aussi foncé que celle d'Hakyeon. A environ deux pas du bronzé, se trouvait une jeune femme, la seule d'ailleurs, debout, une longue chevelure blonde cascadant jusqu'à sa taille, une paire de lunettes sur son nez fin, des lèvres fines et un corps svelte _surement un mannequin_ pensa immédiatement Jaehwan. Sur l'autre canapé, était assis un homme à l'apparence juvénile, il devait être en pleine phase d'adolescence et était plutôt mignon, son visage innocent le rendant encore plus attirant et enfin, près de lui se trouvait trois hommes en pleine discussion sur ceux qui devait être la politique. Ne trouvant pas l'homme travesti qu'il avait vu plus tôt, il fouilla dans la salle pour le retrouver penché en train de parler au barman. Tout de suite, Ken pensa que le cul du manucuré était mis en valeur dans son slim noir qui épousait très bien aussi la forme montagneuse de ses hanches. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait deviner le haut de son corps caché dans un gros manteau malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce.  
Yunho tapait dans ses mains –surement il se rendrait compte que seuls deux personnes le suivaient- et dit qu'il annonce la répartition des studios selon l'ordre des paiements. Ainsi, Jaehwan sut qu'en plus d'être avec son meilleur ami, il serait avec le couple pas si discret que ça et l'efféminé Kim Jaejoong - qui se retourna quand on dit son nom- dans leur studio standard qui était le moins cher.  
Il ne suivit pas le reste des explications préférant réfléchir sur le but de la vie et dut quitter ses chimères lorsqu'Hakyeon lui demanda de prendre une valise afin d'aller arranger leurs affaires.

\- **Alors, tu prends celui du haut ou du bas ?** Questionna Hakyeon à son ami.  
Pour toute réponse, Jaehwan s'assit sur le matelas du bas en soupirant. Le dernier geste se fit reproduire par Hakyeon qui était fatigué du mutisme de son ami.  
\- **Maintenant tu vas me parler Lee Jaehwan !** Il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit de son ami et l'attrapa les mains. **J'en ai marre de ton silence...nous sommes meilleurs amis non ?**  
\- **J-Je le sais N...c'est juste que...je me sens si vide et je n'ai gout à rien. Je me demande des fois si la vie avait encore un sens pour moi et...**  
\- **Je te dis ce que je pense ?**  
\- **Hmm ?**  
\- **Je pense que tu devras oublier Joon, il ne te méritait pas. C'est triste à dire mais je suis heureux que vous ayez rompu, comme ça il n'assombrira pas la lumière que tu es !**  
Flatté et quelques peu gêné, Jaehwan le tapa à l'épaule et s'écria !  
\- **Arrête ! Idiot de hyung !**  
\- **Yahh ! Impoli de dongsaeng !**  
Ils se chamaillèrent encore quelques instants avant d'éclater de rire tous les deux et de s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est un raffut insupportable qui les fit sursauter en leur faisant quitter brusquement les bras doux de Morphée. Ils se levèrent et partirent vers la source du bruit qui se trouvait être la salle de bain. Le couple arrivèrent eu aussi quelque peu essoufflés, le plus petit ne portait que le t-shirt du plus grand et son petit ami un jogging, juste un jogging faisant louché les orbites de Jaehwan sur ses tablettes de chocolat. Le plus viril-et le plus grand- ouvrit la porte, son petit ami rentra et les deux autres aussi. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction tout leur produits de beauté-enfin des crèmes hydratantes, des baumes lèvres réparatrices et quelques autres accessoires – au sol remplacés par d'autres plus nombreux. Le plus petit et le plus pale de tous a été le premier à voir le fauteur de tout ce phonème et ne fut surement pas le dernier à réagir.  
\- **Non mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!** Lança-t-il.  
Le blond l'ignora superbement et se mit à se démaquiller.  
\- **De quel droit te permets-tu de balancer toutes nos affaires ?!** Cette fois ci, se fut Jaehwan qui le questionna.  
\- **Vous appelez ces immondices des accessoires de maquillages ?** Répliqua-t-il méchamment.

Il dévisagea chaque personne dans la pièce pour s'arrêter sur le brun. En marchant vers ce dernier, sa démarche fut assurée et féline, il était fier de lui et ça se voyait et au passage, il poussa de l'épaule le roux qui était sur son chemin le faisant alors gémir d'inconfort et de douleur en se massant l'épaule.  
Devant le brun, l'ambiance fut soudainement lourde aux yeux des autres occupants. Le blond lui, mit ses mains autour des omoplates athlétiques du plus grands en lui faisant en baiser furtif sur les lèvres et se mit à chuchoter des mots à son oreille sous le regard interloqués des deux meilleurs amis et des yeux arrondis au possible du petit ami de celui qui se faisait ouvertement draguer.  
Le blond sortit heureux d'avoir troublé sa nouvelle proie laissant l'atmosphère encore plus tendu qu'a son déplacement. Kyungsoo regarda avec hargne son petit ami et sortit lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.  
Hakyeon regarda la scène impuissante et suivit Jaehwan qui avait commencé à nettoyer la salle de bain et à ranger chaque chose à sa place. Le baraqué eut le temps de leur soufflé une bonne nuit avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. Il se cogna au passage le petit orteil sur l'angle du couloir avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans sa demeure.  
Jongin découvrit avec culpabilité son amoureux cacher sous la couette. Il s'avança sur le lit et s'assit. En enlevant la couette pour découvrir son Kyungsoo, il voulut parler mais ce dernier lui coupa d'un regard noir avant de se recouvrir.  
\- **Ecoute Kyungsoo...je suis désolé ok ? Je n'avais pas prévu ca...et...** il hésita de dire la suite mais lâcha : **je t'aime comme un fou tu le sais non ?**  
Kyungsoo se retourna encore énerver mettant fin alors à la discussion et ils dormirent tous les deux fâchés et à l'opposé de l'autre. Pas comme ils avaient l'habitude enlacés l'un contre l'autre.  
Le roux ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là.

*  
La nuit de Kyungsoo fut courte et il fit un cauchemar qu'il savait effrayant sans s'en souvenir. Jongin dormait encore à ses côtés et il eut un sourire tendre en voyant la bouille tendre de son ami. Sourire qui disparut tel un fantôme à l'aube au souvenir de la veille. Il se leva, n'essayant pas de masquer ses bruits car il savait que son petit ami avait un sommeil de plomb et le seul moyen de le réveiller serait de lui caresser tendrement le cou, allez savoir pourquoi.  
Il s'avança vers la cuisine et découvrit avec surprise Hakyeon entrain de cuisiner. Il s'assit sur un banc et souffla, faisant alors sursauter Hakyeon qui quand il l'aperçut montra ses belles dents blanches.  
\- **Salut ! Comment ça va ?** Il le lança si joyeusement que Kyungsoo retint un sourire, il ressemblait tellement à son meilleur ami.  
\- **Un peu mieux.**  
\- **Ah, ouais quand même !** Il se remémorait la scène de la veille et frissonna.  
\- **Qu'est ce tu fais ?** Il le questionna, voulant changer de sujet, et d'idées par la même occasion.  
\- **Un petit déjeuner coréen.**  
\- **C'est de l'omelette ?** Il se leva et s'avança pour se mettre à côté du foncé.  
\- **Oui ça va en faire partie.**  
Face à cette affirmation, son regard s'alluma d'une lueur d'excitation et il s'empressa de dire :  
\- **Je t'aide ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas cuisiné !**  
 _Quel crétin_ pensa Jaejoong en quittant le chambranle de l'entrée de la cuisine. Il sortit muni d'une paire de tennis blanche, d'un short jean sombre et d'un débardeur noir.  
Il aimait bien les couleurs sombres car elles faisaient sortir la couleur et la douceur apparente de sa peau. Et il aimait beaucoup plaire. Il quitta sa partie de studio pour se retrouver dans l'appartement du personnel. Il toqua deux coups et attendit qu'on lui fit signe d'entrer. Ce qui arriva trente secondes plus tard, lui arrachant alors un sourire aguicheur en conflit avec la détresse enfoui dans ses yeux.

\- **...et du coup, il tomba à la renverse !**  
Kyungsoo, Hakyeon et Jaehwan qui s'était fait réveiller pour prendre le petit déjeuner éclatèrent de rire à la blague du plus petit.  
\- **Trop drôle Kyungsoo ! Mais franchement !** Jaehwan le dit en s'essuyant grossièrement les yeux.  
Ils étaient tous avachis sur le canapé, les activités ne commençaient que le lendemain, leur donnant le temps de se connaitre et de faire connaissance.  
Leur temps de rigolade terminé, un sentiment de satisfaction leur permit de rester dans un silence réconfortant. Silence qui prit bagage à l'arrivée d'un Jongin encore apparemment dans le sommeil. C'était presque machinalement qu'il s'assit sur la table et commença à manger le petit déjeuner que Kyungsoo avait eu la gentillesse de lui garder sur les signes de désapprobation de Jaehwan.

 _A Suivre..._  
 _Kyungsoo fit sortit de sa bouche en cœur un souffle tremblant avant d'attraper Jongin par le pull à la taille et souffla :_  
\- _**Je suis désolé, je te promets qu'à l' avenir je réfléchirai avant de-**_  
\- _**Tu n'auras pas besoin de réfléchir...car il n'aura plus d'avenir entre nous.**_  
 _Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes si grosses qu'elles tombèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il avait mal, terriblement mal, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il avait comme des brulures à l'estomac. Son regard était vide, comme si ses émotions se faisaient masquer par une brume épaisse ou alors aspiré dans un trou noir sans fond._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Ils étaient tous avachis sur le canapé, les activités ne commençaient que le lendemain, leur donnant le temps de se connaitre et de faire connaissance._

 _Leur temps de rigolade terminé, un sentiment de satisfaction leur permit de rester dans un silence réconfortant. Silence qui prit baguages à l'arrivée d'un Jongin encore apparemment dans le sommeil. C'était presque machinalement qu'il s'assit sur la table et commença à manger le petit déjeuner que Kyungsoo avait eu la gentillesse de lui garder sur les signes de désapprobation de Jaehwan._

 **J** ongin continua de faire comme s'il était seul dans la pièce faisant alors semblant de ne pas sentir le regard noir de Jaehwan sur lui. De quoi se mêlait-il d'abord, ils ne se connaissaient pas à ce qu'il sache. Sans le vouloir, cela le mit sur les nerfs du fait de penser que Kyungsoo s'attache trop à ses colocataires certes c'était puéril vu ce qui c'était passé la veille et justement, il préférait que se soit lui qui recevait des avances. C'était égoïste et égocentrique certes, mais si personne n'avait le droit de toucher Kyungsoo ne serait-ce qu'à la surface, ce ne sera pas en profondeur que la possibilité de le faire s'accroitra de plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble.

Kyungsoo se leva du coté du canapé ou il s'était assis pour se mettre juste en face de Kai qui était assis sur la petite table à manger, il le fixa engloutir doucement son riz à l'aide de baguettes puis commença à parler :

 **T-tu as bien dormi ?**

Le brun laissa tomber ses baguettes puis releva son regard sur Kyungsoo.

 **Tu me parles maintenant ?**

Son ton était froid, donnant des frissons aux occupants de la pièce qui préféraient sortir de la salle pour un autre endroit plus confortable, le hall de l'entrée principale par exemple. C'est ainsi que Jaehwan et Hakyeon laissèrent les tourtereaux ensemble afin qu'ils règlent leur problème. Il eut un silence pesant, entretemps, Kyungsoo s'était assis droit et avait à présent ses mains fermées en poings sagement sur ses genoux la tête baissée.

Il se sentait mal pour Jongin et idiot par la même occasion.

Il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas Jongin qui s'était jeté dans les bras du blond. C'était plutôt le contraire mais hier la colère l'avait tellement aveuglé qu'il n'avait pas laissé le temps à Jongin de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait pourtant vu mais trop énervé effectivement , il l'avait envoyé boulé de la plus stricte des manière. De plus que sa nuit n'avait pas été charmante.

Il leva le regard et voulu rattraper Jongin lorsque celui-ci se leva pour mettre son plateau dans l'évier de la kitchenette. Celui-ci l'esquiva sans mal en commençant à faire la vaisselle. Kyungsoo fit sortit de sa bouche en cœur un souffle tremblant avant d'attraper Jongin par le pull à la taille et souffla :

 **Je suis désolé, je te promets qu'à l' avenir je réfléchirai avant de-**

 **Tu n'auras pas besoin de réfléchir…car il n'aura plus d'avenir entre nous.**

Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes si grosses qu'elles tombèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il avait mal terriblement mal, son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine et il avait comme des brulures à l'estomac. Son regard était vide, comme si ses émotions se faisaient masquer par une brume épaisse ou alors aspiré dans un trou noir sans fond.

Son incompréhension était si grande qu'elle se lisait sur son visage quand Jongin se retourna se libérant de son étreinte qui s'était affaibli du au choc.

 **Tu veux rompre avec moi ?**

Sa voix était vide et incertaine. C'était une blague, Jongin ne voulait pas rompre comme ca si ?

Le plus jeune, sans réponse, décida d'aller prendre une douche laissant ainsi sa vaisselle et l'ainé dans un silence monstre ainsi que son cœur en lambeau.

 **L** e barman lui mit une tape sur son fessier avant de s'éclipser de la chambre. Il lui dit néanmoins qu'il pouvait se doucher en fermant la porte, ce que Jaejoong fit lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas du coursier.

Le studio du personnel était construit de sorte qu'il n'y ait qu'une douche pour les quatre chambres individuelles, donc il devait faire attention sur le chemin d'aller et de retour s'il ne voulait pas se faire voir.

Il prit un peignoir dans une des deux commodes et se vêtit. En passant d'abord sa tête par la porte pour inspecter les lieux, il se fit la réflexion de se chercher une excuse pour s'être trouvé dans la chambre du barman, de plus qu'il l'avait directement et publiquement dragué hier et que celui-ci n'était pas insensible à son sujet sans bien sur éveillé les soupçons.

Voyant que la voie était libre, il sortit le reste de son corps et chercha la salle de bain. Chose pas très difficile lorsque qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de pièce. Mais cette partie du chalet semblait être un labyrinthe qu'un géant de neige avait construit spécialement pour qu'il ne se perde là dedans.

Par chance, il avait pu trouver la douche sans encombre. Il n'avait aussi miraculeusement croisé aucune personne. Il croyait tellement à sa bonne étoile qu'il n'essayait même plus d'être discret, ni de faire attention. Et cogna alors donc un torse dur. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermé lorsqu'il s'était mit à chantonner quelques instants plus tôt et leva le regard vers la personne qui l'avait percuté. Parce qu'il était sur, ce n'était surement pas de sa faute.

 **L** orsque qu'Hakyeon sortit avec son meilleur ami pour laisser le couple parler intimement, il n'avait jamais cru qu'il s'ennuierait aussitôt.

Les deux meilleurs amis étaient assis dans la même disposition que la veille, il y'avait juste qu'eux et le barman qui essuyait les verres sur son comptoir. Hakyeon se leva, fit le tour de la salle et regarda alors par hasard les escaliers, il fut surpris de voir Jaejoong et Yunho leur guide en pleine exploration buccale. Il ferma ses yeux avec l'aide de ses mains embrassé et partit s'assoir en faisant de petites ouvertures pour ses yeux en courant et en s'asseyant aussi vite.

Il avait incroyablement chaud face à cette scène peu érotique. Et se sentit un peu stupide. C'était plus que normal de le faire à cet âge n'est ce pas ? Mais était ce le cas avec des garçons qu'on ne connaissait à peine ? Il lança un regard à Jaehwan qui s'était endormi et s'imagina faire la même chose à son meilleur ami. Ses joues se rosirent d'embarras devant le regard perçant du barman qui ne comprenait pas ce que faisait son homologue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jaejoong vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, l'embarrassant encore tellement plus qu'il préféra se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre. Laissant ainsi son meilleur ami seul et encore endormi.

En entrant dans le studio, il n'entendit que l'eau allumer dans la salle de bain signe que quelqu'un se douchait. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit faisant sortir alors Jongin de sa chambre. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander comment s'était passé leur rétablissement que Jongin répondit d'un **Va voir Kyungsoo, ca fait longtemps qu'il est sous la douche.** Avant de sortir.

A la lettre, il partit vers la salle de bain et cogna deux coups à la porte. Il eut un silence qui l'obligea à ouvrir la porte et se qu'il vit le statufia.

Kyungsoo était la, sous la douche, recroquevillé sur lui-même et il tremblait. De plus, le pommeau de la douche lançait des larmes froides. Hakyeon scandalisé, s'avança et éteignit l'eau. Cela eut l'effet de faire lever la tête à Kyungsoo qui regarda de ses yeux larmoyants Hakyeon prendre une serviette, l'aida à se lever et enroula le tissu autour de son petit corps.

Le roux tremblait encore dans ses bras malgré qu'il l'ait changé et que le chauffage soit mis à fond. Il avait néanmoins arrêté de sangloter deux minutes plutôt à la fin de son récit tragique. Hakyeon ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment un couple pouvait se briser aussi vite ?

Deux jours plus tard, Kyungsoo était revenu en pleurant de joie en venant leur dire qu'il s'était remit en couple avec Jongin la veille. Jaehwan, content pour son nouvel ami avait sauté dans ses bras suivit d'Hakyeon. Jaejoong n'était pas apparu depuis au plus grand bonheur de Kyungsoo., donc l'histoire fut plus vite oublié…enfin pour eux.

Jung Yunho, leur animateur leur expliquait les règles du ski et les conditions ainsi du savoir sécuritaire. Hakyeon, Jaehwan et Kyungsoo avait voulu débuter le ski, trouvant ce sport fantastique. Les autres voyageurs avaient préféré une virée en montagne et étaient donc partis avec une nouvelle animatrice plutôt jolie. Cependant, Jongin n'avait pas voulu faire d'activités ce jour la, ne se sentant pas bien. Alors, de plus de Jaejoong qui n'était jamais réapparu, l'amoureux de Kyungsoo manquait à l'appel.

Las, Hakyeon jeta soudainement ses baguettes de ski. Il était fatigué d'essayer d'apprendre hors qu'il n'arrivait à rien, de plus que son manteau ne le chauffait pas à une bonne température.

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

Le petit Kyungsoo posa cette question, Hakyeon soupira lorsqu'il vit que ses amis se débrouillaient mieux que lui. Il l'annonça qu'il partait se reposer au dortoir et Kyungsoo lui répondit qu'il le transmettrait à Jaehwan.

Avec un sourire et un signe de main, Hakyeon était parti au dortoir.

Le studio était dans le noir, les fenêtres et toutes sources de lumières fermées. Au loin, il entendait un genre de musique langoureux, presque salace. Curieux, il s'approcha et découvrit qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Kyungsoo. La porte avait une petite ouverture donc il y jeta un œil. Mais il le regretta aussitôt. Juste devant lui, se trouvaient Jongin et Jaejoong tout les deux en tenu d'Adam s'embrassant.

Cette vision le choqua tellement qu'il en tomba sur les fesses. Le bruit sourd de sa chute était camouflé par la musique de la pièce. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et était confronté à un dilemme…devait il le dire à Kyungsoo au risque de le faire encore plus souffrir ou le cacher ?

Machinalement, il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour réfléchir, mais son cerveau n'était pas adepte pour le faire : il entendait encore les gémissements des traitres dans sa tête. Il finit par s'endormir en essayant de trouver une réponse.

Il se réveilla soudainement, le souffle saccadée, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et ses mains tremblaient. Il avait fait un cauchemar horrible, si horrible que son œsophage lui brula soudainement : il avait une envie de vomir.

Précipitamment, il se leva manquant de trébucher et partit aux WC : il rejeta son déjeuner.

Presqu'en pleurs, il se mit face au miroir de la pièce et vu que son teint était plus pale que d'ordinaire : était il si choqué que ca ? Son maux de tête n'était pas passé s'accentuant à cause de ses interrogations : qu'arrivait-il à Jongin ? Pourquoi faire du mal à un ange comme Kyungsoo de la sorte ?

Il décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et décida de se nettoyer.

Tandis qu'il était entrain de se rincer la bouche, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Son pouls s'accéléra pendant qu'il avait soudainement affreusement chaud lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Jaejoong.

D'abord surpris, les yeux du blond s'étaient écarquillés. Puis, en quelques secondes, son regard changea en un autre plus prédateur et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança, vêtu que d'une serviette sur les hanches et mit ses bras autour du cou d'Hakyeon qui s'était raidit.

Le blond l'enlaçait par l'arrière, ainsi ils se voyaient tout les deux sur le miroir. Le sourire séducteur de Jaejoong apparu sur le miroir en face de lui, et doucement, Jaejoong lui baisa le cou.

 **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Hakyeon tandis que Jaejoong continuait son manège.

 **Pourquoi quoi ?** Le questionna t-il à son tour s'arrêtant alors.

 **Yunho, Jongin et maintenant moi. Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire Jaejoong ?**

Celui-ci ne répondit pas préférant délaisser le châtain et se retourna pour repartir. Néanmoins, il se s'arrêta dans sa marche et chuchota comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Hakyeon ne l'entende :

 **Je ne sais pas moi-même Hakyeon. J'ai juste envie de sortir de cet enfer.**

Puis il partit, pour de bon cette fois et N vit un serpent tatoué de même que le numéro 99 sur l'épaule droite du blond.

Hakyeon voulu presque pleurer lorsque Kyungsoo l'enlaça. Ils étaient tous à la station bus sur lequel le leur s'était arrêté, leurs vacances étant terminés. Les deux jours suivants la trahison de Jongin, il n'avait pas eu le courage de le dire ni à Jaehwan et encore moins à Kyungsoo, le faisant alors taire dans sa culpabilité.

Il regarda Jongin qui téléphonait et lui demanda intérieurement de prendre soin de Kyungsoo, car le plus petit l'aimait réellement. Et il avait peur, peur que lorsque Kyungsoo se rendra compte que son compagnon le l'aime pas de la même intensité que lui, qu'il perde son éclat et s'abandonne. Oui, cela le terrifiait.

 _A Suivre..._

 _Le souffle chaud de sa bienfaitrice s'infiltra dans ses poumons, le réchauffant, avant d'être délicieusement expulsé formant alors une forme abstraite dans la nuit étoilée._

 _Lorsqu'il finit sa cigarette, il regarda sa montre et vit que son chauffeur avait quinze minutes de retard. De nature impatiente, il se promit de virer l'infortune et sortit son téléphone portable, jouant alors avec._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

 _Il regarda Jongin qui téléphonait et lui demanda intérieurement de prendre soin de Kyungsoo, car le plus petit l'aimait réellement. Et il avait peur, peur que lorsque Kyungsoo se rendra compte que son compagnon le l'aime pas de la même intensité que lui, qu'il perde son éclat et s'abandonne. Oui, cela le terrifiait._

 **I** l grogna de mécontente en s'allumant une cigarette. Nous étions déjà à la fin de la saison hivernale mais le froid persistait lui obligeant à mettre des tonnes de vêtements étant de nature frileuse.

Le souffle chaud de sa bienfaitrice s'infiltra dans ses poumons, le réchauffant, avant d'être délicieusement expulsé formant alors une forme abstraite dans la nuit étoilée.

Lorsqu'il finit sa cigarette, il regarda sa montre et vit que son chauffeur avait quinze minutes de retard. De nature impatiente, il se promit de virer l'infortune et sortit son téléphone portable, jouant alors avec. En ce moment, lunette de soleil sur le nez, il était à l'aéroport d'Incheon et attendait impatiemment et en colère qu'on vienne le chercher.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux voitures noires s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Un homme en costume en sortit avec un autre vetu d'une façon décontracté. Celui en costume ouvrit la portière tandis que l'autre s'avança vers lui et lui prit tout ses bagages. En silence, il se leva, s'époussetant et monta dans la deuxième voiture.

Des flashs, des acclamations, des supplications, Kim Wonsik soupira lorsqu'il vit des journalistes regroupés devant le portail de sa demeure afin de ne pas le rater lorsqu'il rentrera.

Leo, l'homme décontracté et accessoirement son garde corps, sortit de l'habitacle de la voiture pour repoussé froidement les quelques journalistes ayant eu le culot de se mettre sur leur route.

Quelques chamailleries auprès des journalistes et un magnifique self-control face à sa colère pour Leo, la berline de Wonsik pu enfin entrer dans sa demeure.

Sa demeure n'avait pas changé depuis le temps qu'il était en voyages pour affaires. Il y'avait toujours cette couleur blancheur immaculée d'innocence, ses formes chimériques, ce semblant de majesté, seule par contre son jardin de rosiers commençait à se nettoyer.

Lorsqu'il entra, deux lignes de servantes et servants l'accueillirent en se courbant respectueusement. Il s'avança, fatigué et souhaitant vite se coucher et partit directement dans sa chambre.

Son lit de quatre places s'affaissa lorsqu'il s'y mit en position d'étoile de mer. Leo qui l'avait toujours suivi lui enleva sa paire de chaussure et lui indiqua qu'il partait faire couler le bain.

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, son garde du corps revint avec un peignoir et d'une serviette posés sur ses mains. Il lui annonça que le bain était prêt ce que Wonsik répondit d'un grognement avant de se lever.

Devant sa porte de salle de bain, une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre portant sa serviette et son peignoir, il sembla se rappeler de quelques choses. Il sourit presque diaboliquement et dit d'une voix dure à Taekwoon :

 **Ce chauffeur, je ne veux plus le revoir.**

 **Compris Monsieur.** Répondit Taekwoon en se courbant et en partant licencié le vieux monsieur.

Satisfait, il prit son bain puis après s'endormit directement, en vérifiant si son arme était toujours sagement étouffé par son oreiller.

Doucement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il gigota paresseusement et retroussa quelques peu son nez. Les yeux fermés, il semblait répété des mots que lui seul entendait. Brusquement, il éclata de rire dans son sommeil avant qu'un son ressemblant presque à un ronronnement ne se fasse entendre dans toute sa chambre simple.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant apparaitre la tête d'un Jaehwan ensommeillé. Le brun s'avança, trainant d'une main sa couverture et de l'autre son oreiller et se jeta pratiquement sur le lit, ne réveillant en aucun cas le châtain au sommeil pourtant léger. Quelques instants plus tard, lui aussi s'endormit paisiblement avec cette pensée : _Bon Anniversaire Wonsik…_

Quand Hakyeon se réveilla, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir son meilleur ami à ses cotés. Il lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules puis descendit du lit. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se rendit à la salle d'eau et se brossa les dents. Il prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller et partit dans la cuisine. Sur le frigo, il était écrit sur un papier que c'était à lui de faire le petit déjeuner et le ménage de même qu'il devait réveiller Jaehwan dans moins d'une heure. Doucement, il commença à faire sortir des bols d'un tiroir ainsi que deux cuillères. Des corns flakes et enfin une brique de lait. Etant fatigué de son service d'hier soir, il n'avait pas la force d'offrir un copieux repas à son meilleur ami et s'en voulu presque pour cela. Presque.

Ayant finit de déjeuner, le châtain débarrassa tandis que son homologue partit prendre une douche. Puis, il commença à faire le ménage qu'il finit environ trente minutes plus tard. En même temps, Jaehwan réapparut complètement vêtu, son sac sur le dos.

 **Tu pars déjà ?**

 **Oui, les clients se font plus nombreux.**

 **Fais attention en route.**

 **Ne t'inquiète pas Hakyeon.**

Celui-ci sourit, et poussa presque son meilleur ami au pas de la porte en lui disant de ne pas trainer en route afin de ne pas être en retard.

Jaehwan était entrain d'installer différents jeux sur la nouvelle étagère lorsqu'il se fit interpellé par Youngjae, son collègue.

 **JB est venu me chercher plus tôt, dis, tu pourras dire au patron que je suis partit à l'heure convenu.**

 **Mais…**

 **S'il te plait Jaehwan !** Le supplia le plus jeune en faisant une moue mignonne et en papillonnant exagérément les yeux.

Jaehwan soupira en acquiesçant. Youngjae le remercia en lui faisant une multitude de bisou avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne l'arrête. JB était juste à quelques pas d'eux, un sentiment de colère masqué dans ses yeux mais que son petit ami ne semblait pas le voir, ou ne le laissait t il pas paraitre aimant taquiner le plus vieux ?

Intérieurement, Jaehwan haussa les épaules en signe de désinvolture et continua à ranger tandis que Youngjae disait à un JB jaloux de ne pas être fâché : ils s'attrapaient par la main et Youngjae était complètement avachi sur le plus grand.

Les deux tourtereaux se donnèrent un baiser avant de sortir du magasin donnant à Jaehwan le sentiment puéril de l'envie.

En soufflant, il partit vers la caisse en expliquant à Jackson ce que Youngjae lui avait dit. Comiquement, le blond avait rétorqué qu'il le savait déjà et qu'il ne dira rien au patron. Il lui dit aussi que de toute les façons le service se terminait dans un quart d'heure et qu'il pouvait commencer à faire la ronde. Jaehwan acquiesça silencieusement et partit faire sa ronde.

 **Tu ne prends pas le métro aujourd'hui ?** Lui demanda Jackson, mordant son sandwich.

Il était à présent neuf heures du soir et ils avaient déjà fermé la boutique. Le blond lui avait posé la question, voyant que le brun ne le suivait pas.

 **Non, j'ai oublié mon porte feuille.**

 **Je peux te prêter de l'argent si tu veux.** Lui proposa innocemment Jackson jetant au sol l'emballage de son diner.

 **Non, c'est bon.** Jaehwan lui donna un sourire gêné avant de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle qui lui faisait face.

Le blond haussa les épaules, et pris la ruelle adjacente à celle saisie par le beau brun.

Jaehwan accéléra le pas, encouragé par la lueur lumineuse de la lune, haute dans le ciel. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent progressivement un mauvais pressentiment lui prenant les tripes.

L'ambiance fut soudainement lugubre, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer.

Tout d'un coup, sans crier garde, le vent souffla en changeant de trajectoire, le faisant regarder vers sa droite, et là, un coup de feu retentit, le faisant figer sur place.

 _A Suivre…_

 _Un homme était couché, dos à lui et semblait tenir sa jambe fermement contre son cœur. Il sanglotait aussi, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Jaehwan. Deux hommes était en face de l'homme au sol, l'un tenant une arme à feu_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

 _Jaehwan accéléra le pas, encouragé par la lueur lumineuse de la lune, haute dans le ciel. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent progressivement un mauvais pressentiment lui prenant les tripes._

 _L'ambiance fut soudainement lugubre, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer._

 _Tout d'un coup, sans crier garde, le vent souffla en changeant de trajectoire, le faisant regarder vers sa droite, et là, un coup de feu retentit, le faisant se figer sur place._

Ses membres étaient complètement paralysés, son cœur battait à la chamade et ils transpiraient comme s'il venait de commencer un footing. Il ne sut pas si c'était de la bêtise pure ou de la curiosité mal placée, mais ses jambes le menèrent malgré qu'elles soient ankylosées vers la source du tir. Doucement, il s'engagea entre ce qui devait être deux pans de mur. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à passer entre les deux murs et se retrouva derrière un bac à ordure.

De là ou il était, il entendait des éclats de rire et des sanglots. Doucement, il passa sa tête derrière sa barrière de plastique et regarda ce qu'il se passait.

Un homme était couché, dos à lui et semblait tenir sa jambe fermement contre son cœur. Il sanglotait aussi, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Jaehwan. Deux hommes avec des couvre chef étaient en face de l'homme au sol, ,ne permettant pas à Jaehwan d'identifier les inconnus. De plus, l'un tenant une arme à feu refroidissant l'envie de connaitre le visage des deux hommes.

La vue de l'engin donna des sueurs froides à Jaehwan. Il déglutit péniblement, comme pour ravaler son angoisse.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On attend ? Demanda l'homme sans arme.

Que veux-tu faire d'autres ? Il faudrait bien que le monsieur nous remette notre argent non ?

Ils éclatèrent dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Jaehwan, derrière sa protection, fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux idiots, idiots oui mais armés, riaient. Et heureusement pour lui, l'homme demanda d'une voix faible le pourquoi de leur fou rire. Sa voix était si faible qu'elle parvenait à Jaehwan comme un murmure d'un petit homme de la maison qu'il voyait souvent dans la télévision.

Sa remarque ne du pas plaire à ses assaillants puisqu'ils lui plantèrent une autre balle mais cette fois ci dans son coté.

Jaehwan lâcha un cri de stupeur, ramenant le regard des bandits sur lui. Il se fondit derrière la poubelle, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine une main sur le coté de gauche de cette dernière et l'autre contre sa bouche essayant alors vainement à calmer sa respiration très bruyante.

Des pas s'avancèrent vers lui, lui faisant fermé fortement les yeux , laissant alors couler librement ses larmes non voulu.

Brusquement, un bras sortit de nulle part pour prendre la sienne et la tira avec force, le faisant alors sortir de sa cachette. Il se débattit un peu essayant vainement de s'enfuir, mais son assaillant le poussa d'un coup, le faisant alors lourdement tombé derrière la victime.

Que vois-je là ? Un voyeur ?

Jaehwan secoua la tête en signe de négation, des perles de larmes qui étaient auparavant sur ses joues embrassant alors l'air.

Regardes moi ca, on dirait une fillette.

L'homme armé parla, faisant tressaillir de peur Jaehwan. L'autre qui l'avait sortit de sa cachette revint à sa place initial : Jaehwan pouvait alors les voir tout les deux.

Comment t'appelles-tu mon mignon ?

Jaehwan ne répondit pas. Attisant alors la colère de l'homme non armé –qui était blond- qui lui prit sauvagement les cheveux.

Ken, il s'appel Ken. Répondit difficilement l'homme au sol.

L'attention des ravisseurs et de Ken se retourna vers lui. Confus, Jaehwan essaya de se rappeler ou il avait vu cette chevelure rouge sang –la personne était toujours dos à lui- et son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne avec cette chevelure si familière.

Joon…

Le blond le lâcha partant alors communiquer avec son ami, Jaehwan ne s'en préoccupant pas, accourut vers son ami.

Oh mon Dieu Joon…

S'il avait eu envie caché derrière sa poubelle connaitre le visage de celui qui se faisait menacer, là maintenant, devant la face méconnaissable de Joon il avait juste envie d'éclater en sanglots.

Doucement, il prit le roux dans ses bras, faisant attention à ne pas plus lui faire mal. Il lui caressa les cheveux, essayant d'apaiser le blessé même si intérieurement c'était plus pour lui-même.

Le revolver entra dans son champ de vision, il se pointait sur la poitrine du plus grand, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Jaehwan en même temps que faire rater plusieurs battements à son cœur, puis le tir partit.

Vide, atrocement vide.

C'était comme s'il n'existait pas, ou qu'il n'était pas sur le lieu.

Son regard était toujours fixé sur la plaie béante qu'avait élue domicile sur le torse du roux. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux du à la peur, et surement qu'ils ne les ouvriront plus jamais.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux tombant alors dans un évanouissement total.

'' _Tu disais m'aimer mais tu me laisses mourir''_

 _Il voulu se défendre, il voulu parler, s'exprimer, mais c'était comme s'il avait été bâillonné et qu'il ne pouvait que penser._

'' _Mourir entre tes bras, j'ai toujours cru que cela avait le don d'être favorable''_

 _Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il se passait._

'' _Je suis sure que lorsque ce sera le tour d'Hakyeon, tu le laisseras n'est-ce pas ? ''_

 _Il eut un silence pesant, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots du brun :_

'' _A moins que ce soit toi qui lui mette le couteau à la gorge ?''_

Non !

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il suait abondamment et avait les larmes sur ses joues. Son cœur battait comme un diable dans son thorax, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage d'os.

Il remarqua qu'il était assis sur un lit, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Complètement désorienté, il se leva, pour retomber lourdement après. Son crane frappa le coin de la table à chevet, faisant sortir un filet de sang. Il passa sa main sur la zone de la blessure et regarda ensuite le liquide rougeâtre au creux de sa paume : _Joon !_

Il ne su pas ou il eut la force de se lever, mais il le fit et marcha à l'aide des murs peints en un bleu qui se voyait plus sombre par ma faible luminosité de la pièce vers la porte de la chambre.

En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux allures froides, des bandages en mains.

Surpris, il chuta sur les fesses lâchant alors un gémissement de douleur.

L'homme l'ignora superbement, déposant son colis sur le lit. Il revint vers lui, lui prit par le dessous des bras et le souleva.

Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Demanda interloqué Jaehwan en se débattant quelques peu.

Le jeune homme lui déposa sur le lit sans parler. Il prit ses bandages et les mit sur les blessures que Jaehwan se rappela pas avoir fait. Certes, ce n'était que des égratignures mais sans les soigner, elles pourraient devenir plus sérieuses.

Jaehwan se laissa faire soigner, quelque peu attendrit par l'attitude du brun. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque finissant son travail, le regard du plus grand avait accidentellement croisé le sien le faisant rougir aussi par la même occasion. Il y'avait quelques chose de tellement mystérieux dans son regard que les quelques secondes de connexion avait été intense.

Tu ne dois raconter ce que tu as vu à personne, est-ce clair ?

Le regard de Ken devint soudainement vide. Comme si il était dans une autre dimension, mais Taekwoon lui savait qu'il l'entendait.

Cela avait duré moins de trente secondes avant que ses prunelles ne reflètent de la surprise puis de l'incompréhension.

Mais, la police-

Si tu parles, tu seras le premier suspect. Annonça le grand brun. Et en plus, la mort de ces trois personnes, était tout planifiée.

Trois personnes ?! Demanda surpris Jaehwan. Il n'y avait que Joon qui a été …

Tué ? Compléta son soignant puisque Ken avait soudainement coupé sa phrase, se rappelant que Joon, son ex copain, celui qui avait aimé pendant des années était _mort_.

Le plus petit ne pu qu'hocher la tête, ayant une envie soudaine d'exposer toute sa tristesse.

Son soignant soupira en se levant, il prit tout les ustensiles qu'il avait utilisés pour immuniser Jaehwan puis se dirigea vers la porte :

Comment ai-je fais pour atterrir ici ? Jaehwan le questionna, quelque peu déboussolé.

Je vous ai trouvé sur ma route lors de ma rentrer du boulot, baignant dans une marre de sang.

Vous pouvez me dire, qu'elles étaient la couleur de la chevelure de ceux qui sont morts ? Interrogea difficilement Jaehwan.

Rousse, blonde et noiraude. Répondit tout simplement Taekwoon.

Puis il sortit, laissant le brun dans ses réflexions.

 _A Suivre…_

 _Sans le vouloir, il pensa à Jaehwan, certes, son meilleur ami était un grand garçon et pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander s'il allait bien. Ainsi, il ne vit pas l'homme en un costume trois pièces qui s'était soudainement levé irrité par le service qu'il qualifiait de lent –hors qu'il était entrer dans le restaurant il y'avait à peine cinq minutes , sa maladresse eu le don d'être supérieur à ses reflexes puisqu'il trébucha maladroitement, renversant alors la tasse encore chaude de café sur le jeune homme._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7.**

 _Son soignant soupira en se levant, il prit tout les ustensiles qu'il avait utilisés pour immuniser Jaehwan puis se dirigea vers la porte :_

 _Comment ai-je fais pour atterrir ici ? Jaehwan le questionna, quelque peu déboussolé._

 _Je vous ai trouvé sur ma route lors de ma rentrer du boulot, baignant dans une marre de sang._

 _Vous pouvez me dire, qu'elles étaient la couleur de la chevelure de ceux qui sont morts ? Interrogea difficilement Jaehwan._

 _Rousse, blonde et noiraude. Répondit tout simplement Taekwoon._

 _Puis il sortit, laissant le brun dans ses réflexions._

'' Votre correspondant est indis-''

Hakyeon soupira en raccrochant son appel. Il essayait depuis la veille de joindre son meilleur ami mais tombait toujours dans la boite vocale.

C'était la première fois que Jaehwan lui faisait un coup pareil, ne pas rentrer de la soirée hors qu'il avait dit qu'il serait là avant minuit ! Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure et la frotta vigoureusement en se mordant la lèvre inferieur, qu'est ce qu'il était inquiet !

'' Hakyeon, ta pause est terminé''

YiFan, son patron vint le lui dire en sortant de lui-même et en tirant une cigarette de sa poche. Hakyeon grimaça à la vue du bâton empoisonné mais ne fit aucune remarque au risque de se faire froidement renvoyé.

Il se courba donc, rangea son téléphone puis rentra par la porte du derrière –d'où sortait justement le chinois.

'' Hakyeon, la table 6 a besoin d'un menu, tu peux aller le leur donner ?'' lui demanda un employé, Ryewook en lui donnant la dites carte.

Il le prit, passa la porte battante pour se retrouver dans la salle principale.

Le restaurant dans lequel il travaillait était dans le quartier français de la ville. Plusieurs étrangers y mangeaient et le palace avait une grande influence. Il avait du supplier le dragon YiFan pour devenir serveur de ce lieu resplendissant et savait qu'a la moindre erreur il serait congédier : mauvaise chose à faire en sachant que c'était avec le tiers de ce salaire qu'il se louait l'appartement le reste, il économisait pour se faire plaisir ou en cas d'hospitalisation –la moitié de la somme avait déjà disparu à cause de l'hospitalisation de Jaehwan.

Arrivé à la table, il se courba en salutation, donna le menu et attendit quelques instants avant que l'homme européen ne lui passe sa commande. Il nota, se courba une nouvelle fois puis partit déposer la commande.

Il se fit trimbaler ainsi, de la première salle qui était la principale à la deuxième salle dont on devait grimper les escaliers pour y parvenir, et ou il y'avait exceptionnellement des personnes de hautes influence. Il y était justement pour emmener un café à l'un des nombreux clients.

Sans le vouloir, il pensa à Jaehwan. Certes, son meilleur ami était un grand garçon et pouvait prendre soin de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander s'il allait bien. Ainsi, il ne vit pas l'homme en un costume trois pièces qui s'était soudainement levé irrité par le service qu'il qualifiait de lent –hors qu'il était entré dans le restaurant il y'avait à peine cinq minutes, sa maladresse eu le don d'être supérieur à ses reflexes puisqu'il trébucha grossièrement, renversant alors la tasse encore chaude de café sur le jeune homme.

Les légers murmures qu'il y'avait dans la salle s'arrêtèrent aussitôt qu'il eut impact entre la tasse de café et le torse de l'homme. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêter. Tout le monde retint son souffle du à la catastrophe. Hakyeon, lui, voyait l'action au ralenti : il percevait la tasse rebondir sur le torse avant qu'il ne vienne prendre sa place, sa tête percuta le torse qu'il devinait ferme, ses bras se serrèrent instantanément autour de la taille de l'homme et ils tombèrent ainsi tout les deux, l'un sur l'autre.

Doucement, son cœur s'emballa pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, des papillons se bousculèrent dans son bas ventre et il eut soudainement chaud.

Brutalement, il se fit expulsé de son cocon, sa tête se cogna contre le sol et l'homme se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il marchait vite, tellement vite qu'Hakyeon qui eut du mal ne serait ce pour se lever, eut encore plus lorsqu'il poursuivit le jeune homme pour lui présenter ses sincères excuses.

Monsieur ! Attendez-moi !

L'homme descendit précipitamment les escaliers, le châtain fit de même en manquant de se tordre la cheville. Il réussit à attraper la manche de l'homme, en même temps, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit sur son patron et il eut soudainement peur pour son poste.

'' Dans mon bureau, vite''

L'homme passa à ses cotés en l'ignorant superbement, sa chemise et sa veste avait été changé par une chemise simple, blanche mais de marque.

Lorsque la porte se ferma, son patron lui lança un regarder à glacer le sang. Il lui jeta à la figure la veste et le chemisier taché de café et aussi la note qu'il devait payer pour le dédommagement en plus du pressing qu'il devait faire et la somme lui fit écarquillés les yeux.

Tout ca ?! S'exclama t-il visiblement surprit. Mais, c'est tout mon loyer !

Au préalable, tu es viré Hakyeon.

Le monde se coupa et la terre l'engloutit dans ses entrailles.

Monsieur ! Je suis désolé ! Sincèrement désolé ! Je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira plus !

La personne que tu as fait partir était un habitué Hakyeon, et surement l'homme le plus influent de toute la Corée. Répondit imperturbable YiFan, les bras croisés.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua Hakyeon les larmes aux yeux. Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez ! Vous pourriez même ne pas me payez pendant deux mois !

Il eut un silence de réflexion avant que YiFan ne donne sa sentence :

Je suis désolé.

Et même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, il se sentit coupable d'avoir fait ternir la lueur d'espoir dans ses orbes larmoyants.

 _ **Allez Hakyeon ! Tu lis la notice et tout se passera bien !**_

Il souffla, en ouvrant la fenêtre ronde de la machine à laver. Il n'avait jamais utilisé une machine à laver, n'en ayant jamais eu et il se trouva là, dans une laverie de libre service, à essayer d'enlever la maudite taches sur les vêtements de marque. Il savait que s'il partait dans un pressing, il se ruinerait surement donc la laverie était sa seule chance. En plus, un lavage propre et simple était garantie, donc il ne devait pas angoisser n'est ce pas ? _**Même si la personne t'as fait faire virer pour une tache sur des vêtements.**_

Stressé, il mit son front qui chauffait trop sur la surface froide du métal. Les deux tissus faisant office de barrière contre l'agression du froid sur sa peau, il expira de la bouche avant de faire le contraire par le nez inhalant inconsciemment l'odeur étonnamment rassurante qui ressortait des deux bouts blancs. Cela le calma directement.

'' De toute les façons, je n'ai rien à perdre'' Se dit il. Il lança alors les deux vetements dans la machine, puis la mit en marche.

En rentrant chez lui, il fut surpris de voir Hakyeon couché sur le canapé, télévision allumé. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seule la télévision émettait la luminosité nécessaire pour voir le visage endormi du plus vieux.

Jaehwan enleva ses chaussures, enleva le manteau que Taekwoon l'avait prêté et partit s'asseoir à coté de la tête de son ami.

De suite, il lui caressa d'abord les cheveux avant de lui secouer légèrement l'épaule.

Illico, le châtain se réveilla, s'assit en se frottant les yeux de ses poings. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis regarda son ami. Son regard semblait s'allumer lorsqu'il réalisa complètement hors des bras de Morphée que son ami était vraiment là !

Ou étais-tu hier ?! Tu sais que je me suis fait un sang d'encre ?! Le mitrailletta t-il directement.

Jaehwan ne répondit pas, essayant de chercher rapidement une excuse.

Je t'ai appelé ! Tu ne répondais pas ! Pourquoi ?!

Jaehwan réfléchit, il mit inconsciemment ses mains sur son jean à l'emplacement de ses poches, essayant vainement de se souvenir ou il avait mit son téléphone.

Puis un flash lui apparu comme une évidence : lorsque l'homme l'avait tiré, son téléphone avait du tomber. Et en plus, son sac n'avait pas été trouvé chez le grand brun, donc il devait être dans les lieux.

J'étais chez un ami ! Et j'ai du oublier mon portable là bas ! Mentit Jaehwan. Il sourit, quelque peu gêné et se gratta derrière la tête.

Tu mens Jaehwan. Répondit tout simplement Hakyeon.

Il eu un silence pesant, avant qu'un sujet ne passe pas inaperçu au dit menteur.

Qu'est ce qui se passe Hakyeon ! Il lui mit les mains sur ses joues, tu as mauvaise mine tu vas bien ?

J'ai été renvoyé de mon boulot ! Tu te rends compte ? Je ne pourrai pas payer le loyer de ce mois ! Commença à expliquer Hakyeon comme la moule de parole qu'il était.

Il nous reste encore deux semaines, tu peux trouver un autre boulot ! Je ne sais pas, je vais t'aider !

Jaehwan le prit dans ses bras, essayant de consoler un Hakyeon triste. Celui-ci lui sourit, reconnaissant. Puis ils partirent se coucher, chacun dans sa chambre.

 _A Suivre…_

'' _Ne pense pas trop à ce que tu vas faire, car je le sens d'ici.''_

 _Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Taekwoon ne prenne la parole et ne fit que laisser son bol vide su la table basse._

 _Il se leva, murmura un au revoir avant que la voix de l'homme ne parvint encore une fois à ses oreilles :_

'' _Je t'interdis d'y aller, la police devrait déjà être sur les lieux du crime. On dit que le coupable apparait toujours sur la scène du crime, si tu y vas, je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi''._


End file.
